the beginning of a beautiful friendship
by hanamakotoba
Summary: Kamu tahu? Nakamura itu anaknya baik, manis, taat aturan dan tidak banyak tingkah. Sayang, selera humornya parah.


_fic ini diinspirasi dari obrolan saya sama seseorang di tumblr. kami berdua sama-sama sepakat kalo nakamura nganggep lawakannya izuki itu lucu, dan mereka bisa jadi teman yang baik. ya gini deh jadinya. maaf kalo garing, kayaknya makin lama saya makin nggak bisa nulis humor deh. intinya adalah kuroko no basuke punya mas fujimaki tadatoshi dan saya bikin ini nggak dapet duit, yang ada malah ninggalin tugas ehe. oke selamat menikmati._

* * *

 ** _the beginning of a beautiful friendship_**

.

.

Nakamura Shinya adalah anak yang baik.

Ia tidak banyak tingkah, tidak pernah dimarahi guru, tidak pernah bolos, tidak pernah membuat Kasamatsu sakit kepala, tidak mudah menyerah, tidak malas, dan sederet hal lain yang membuatnya menjadi murid teladan tidak resmi seantero Kaijo. Kata Nakamura, dia orang biasa. Kenyataannya, setengah dari para siswi yang datang mengganggu latihan sehari-hari tim basket Kaijo ternyata bukan hanya datang demi Kise, tapi juga demi dirinya.

(Untunglah, Moriyama tidak tahu.)

Dulu sewaktu Kasamatsu, Moriyama dan Kobori masih kelas sebelas, Kobori pernah berkata bahwa Nakamura itu manis sekali, _a beautiful cinnamon roll too good for this world too pure_ dan harus dilindungi dengan segenap jiwa dan raga. Kasamatsu bilang Kobori kesurupan. Moriyama mencatat kalimat itu di dalam sebuah buku kecil dan ditempelkan di sudut lokernya. Siapa tahu bermanfaat di masa depan, begitu katanya. Intinya adalah bahwa Nakamura adalah junior kesayangan Kobori, dan kalau ada yang macam-macam dengannya akan dikurung di _freezer_ oleh sang senior (jangan tanya kenapa _freezer_ ).

Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati mereka.

Tidak pernah satu kali pun mereka melihat Nakamura tertawa.

Tersenyum, iya. Tertawa? Tidak. _Zero, zip, zilch, nada_. Hayakawa pernah menggelitikinya dengan harapan Nakamura akan tertawa, tapi Nakamura malah ngambek seharian dan Hayakawa pun merasa berdosa. Kise pernah mencoba mengajaknya bercanda tapi hanya diberikan tatapan penuh tanya oleh sang senior dan ia pun menyerah. Ketiga kakak kelas duabelas juga sudah pernah mencoba membuatnya tertawa dengan cara mereka sendiri, tapi respon yang mereka terima hanya senyum (manis).

Kesimpulannya, semua orang di tim basket Kaijo akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu keajaiban datang. Moriyama bersabda, 'ia yang tak pernah tertawa kelak akan terdengar tawanya di saat yang tidak diduga-duga'. Atas kalimat sok bijak itu ia mendapatkan tendangan sayang dari Kasamatsu tepat di tulang keringnya. 'Jangan paksa ia untuk tertawa, kelak akan tiba saatnya', begitu bunyi kalimat bijak dari Kise. Kasamatsu bingung kenapa tim yang ia pimpin isinya orang gila semua. Ia bersyukur masih ada Nakamura karena anaknya baik, sopan dan waras.

Ia tidak tahu bahwa sabda Moriyama benar adanya, dan betapa ia akan sangat menyesali premis _Nakamura adalah anak yang baik, anak yang baik itu waras, maka Nakamura itu waras_.

.

.

Pada suatu hari di tengah liburan musim dingin mereka diajak oleh Seirin untuk main bola jalanan alias _streetball_. Tawaran pun diterima dan kini mereka sudah berada di sebuah lapangan basket di suatu sudut di kota Tokyo. Sebagai info, lapangan basket yang mereka gunakan itu adalah yang sewaktu musim panas kemarin ramai-ramai direnovasi oleh enam tim pengasuh generasi keajaiban (termasuk Kuroko dan Kagami karena mereka juga termasuk dalam keajaiban, yaitu keajaiban dunia).

"Kurokocchi, aku kangen, _ssu_!" Kise menerjang Kuroko bak anjing lapar yang melihat daging. Kuroko menghindar dengan gesit dan Kise pun mendarat cantik di aspal.

"Kise-kun berisik," ucap Kuroko menusuk kalbu. Kise menangis darah.

Moriyama ingin sekali mendekati Izuki dan mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi Kiyoshi sudah memelototinya dari sudut kiri lapangan, memberikan pandangan yang kira-kira mengatakan 'awas-jangan-macem-macem-sama-anak-saya' yang sangat mengerikan dan Moriyama pun mengurungkan niatnya karena ia masih sayang nyawa. Kasamatsu entah ingin kasihan atau tertawa, perihal bahwa Moriyama suka Izuki adalah rahasia umum di klub basket Kaijou dan sekarang cintanya malah terhalang teman merangkap bapak ganteng kekar dari sang pujaan hati.

"Eh, ayo ambil undiannya! Ini untuk membagi tim supaya adil," Riko datang membawa kotak dengan bolongan di atasnya. Semua orang pun kemudian mengambil undian mereka.

Pembagian tim adalah sebagai berikut: Kasamatsu-Izuki-Koganei-Hayakawa, Furihata-Kawahara-Kuroko-Kagami, Tsuchida-Hyuuga-Nakamura-Fukuda, serta Moriyama-Kobori-Mitobe-Kise. Fukuda merasa terbuang karena pemain kelas satu Seirin semua berkumpul di satu tim, sementara Moriyama kecewa karena tidak setim dengan Izuki. Kiyoshi menyemangati mereka dari pinggir lapangan, berhubung dia tidak boleh ikut main.

.

.

Pertandingan pun dimulai, _three-on-three_ dengan satu cadangan. Semua bermain dengan penuh semangat dan tak kenal lelah. Ketika yang bertanding adalah tim Kuroko dan Nakamura, Kise membelot dan malah berteriak-teriak mendukung Kuroko, karena Kuroko posisinya lebih tinggi daripada Nakamura di hati Kise. Kasamatsu membuangnya ke luar lapangan.

Setelah permainan usai, Kobori beranjak mendekati Nakamura dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. "Jangan pedulikan ucapan Kise, anggap saja angin lalu. Papa bangga sama kamu kok."

Nakamura memandang seniornya tidak mengerti. Kiyoshi menangis terharu melihat adegan tersebut, sementara anak-anak Kaijou lainnya pura-pura tidak kenal Kobori.

.

.

Pertandingan lainnya berlangsung dengan lancar dan bersahabat tanpa ada pertumpahan darah. Mereka semua mengobrol akrab dan bercanda-tawa, hingga tiba saatnya waktu makan siang.

Peperangan pun pecah.

.

.

"INI NASI JATAHKU, TAU!"

"ENAK AJA, PUNYAKU!"

"Kata Mitobe, nasinya masih banyak, jadi Kagami dan Hyuuga bisa stop rebutan makanan sekarang."

"Hyuuga mau makan masakanku saja?"

"Eh nggak apa kok hehe segini juga sudah cukup, lagi diet."

"Nakamura bisa masak ya? Kok bisa?"

"Iya kapten, soalnya aku sering masak untuk temanku yang tinggal di sebelah rumah, dia sering sendirian di rumah ditinggal mamanya kerja."

"NAKAMU®A COCOK JADI IST®I YANG BAIK!"

"Hush Hayakawa, kalau makan jangan sambil ngomong."

"Waah kalau begitu khusus untuk soal masak-memasak, _ranking_ Nakamura-senpai di hatiku lebih tinggi dari Kurokocchi soalnya Kurokocchi cuma bakat masak telur rebus, _ssu_!"

Dua detik kemudian Kise tewas akibat _ignite pass_ telak ke perut.

.

.

Setelah peperangan yang sengit itu berlalu, mereka semua beristirahat dengan tenang (bukan meninggal). Ada yang guling-guling di aspal (trio junior Seirin plus Hayakawa), ada yang mencoba _pedekate_ mumpung sang bapak sedang tidak melihat ke arah sini tapi gagal karena yang didekati entah terlalu polos atau oon (Moriyama ke Izuki), ada yang sedang rapat paripurna membicarakan bagaimana caranya menyingkirkan masakan Riko (Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi), dan lain sebagainya.

Sementara itu Kuroko tengah bersandar di bahu Kagami sambil mengipasi diri, karena meskipun ini musim dingin tapi tentu saja orang akan tetap berkeringat setelah lompat-lompat kesana-kemari.

"Kagami-kun, tolong ambilkan pokari yang ada di sebelah sana."

"Ambil sendiri, dong! Aku juga capek."

Kuroko pun tersinggung mendengar jawaban Kagami.

"Kagami-kun," ujarnya perlahan, dengan aura yang menghitam. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu ternyata jahat sekali."

"Hah—bukan, oon! Maksudku bukan begitu!"

"Kagami-kun mengataiku oon…" Kuroko makin cemberut. Kagami panik.

 _Dasar licik,_ pikir Furihata, karena ia tahu persis bahwa Kuroko sama sekali tidak tersinggung.

"Sudah, Kuroko," sahut Izuki dari sebelah Moriyama, tidak menggubris _playboy_ yang sedari tadi merayu dirinya—atau lebih tepatnya tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi dirinya sedang dirayu. "Kagami kan memang jahat. Jelas begitu kok."

"Jelas apanya, Izuki?" Kiyoshi bertanya polos, entah sengaja memancing entah tidak.

"Jelas, namanya saja Kagami Taiga, jadi dia _tega._ "

.

.

Sehelai daun berlalu ditiup angin.

.

.

"IZUKI—"

"Pffft—"

Hyuuga tidak jadi murka dan menoleh ke sumber suara, begitu pula dengan semua yang hadir di sana.

Di belakang, Nakamura tampak sedang menahan tawanya dengan sekuat tenaga dengan wajah yang memerah. Izuki terkesiap. Ada yang tertawa karena leluconnya selain Hayama! Sementara itu Kasamatsu menatap juniornya itu dengan mulut menganga.

"Nakamura, yang barusan itu garing pake banget, lho?" Kasamatsu heran.

"Ha-habisnya— _pfft—Kagami Tega—_ ahahah—"

Hyuuga _error_.

Izuki, yang merasa tercerahkan, segera beranjak meninggalkan Moriyama dan langsung duduk di sebelah Nakamura.

"Ah yang lain memang tidak bisa mengapresiasi humor kelas tinggi! Tapi tenang saja, _seirin_ berjalannya waktu mereka pasti akan mengerti!"

"S-Seirin berja—hahahah—aduh—"

"Eh kamu tau nggak kalo ternyata nama Kise pernah dipake jadi lirik lagu _opening anime_ lama? Itu loh, lagu yang di liriknya ada kalimat _Kise Kise fall in love_!"

Nakamura pun gagal menahan tawanya dan tumbang berderai air mata.

.

.

Sementara Izuki dan Nakamura asyik dalam dunia mereka sendiri, tampak orang-orang di sekitar mereka memberikan banyak reaksi.

 _Pe-pengkhianat!_ Moriyama gigit jari karena bukan dia yang berhasil mendekati Izuki, tapi malah juniornya.

 _Manisnyaaa…_ Kobori dan Kiyoshi memandang adegan itu dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, senang karena anak mereka mendapat teman baru.

 _Nakamura-senpai sama Izuki-senpai sama aja, ganteng-ganteng selera humornya parah,_ batin Kise dengan muka datar.

 _Yang penting Izuki bahagia aja deh,_ pikir Riko pasrah.

Hyuuga memandang kedua orang yang sedang bahagia itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dibaca.

Kasamatsu teringat sabda Moriyama, _ia yang tak pernah tertawa kelak akan terdengar tawanya di saat yang tidak diduga-duga_. Kalimat itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam otaknya.

 _Di saat yang tidak diduga-duga sih iya,_ batinnya masam, _tapi nggak gini juga kali_.

Detik itu juga, kata 'waras' dicoret dari kamus Kaijou.

.

.

"Terima kasih Tuhan, karena saya sudah mau lulus dan sudah bukan kapten lagi jadi nggak perlu ngurusin tim yang isinya orang gila semua ini."

— _Kasamatsu Yukio, 18 tahun, lega karena sudah lepas dari tanggung jawab_

.

.

"Dunia ini kejam."

— _Hyuuga Junpei, 17 tahun, menyesali kenyataan bahwa ada orang yang tertawa karena leluconnya Izuki_

.

.

Selang beberapa hari kemudian ketika mereka berkumpul dengan niat karaokean, Nakamura tampak asyik dengan telepon genggamnya. Lima orang lainnya menatap dengan wajah penasaran.

"Nakamura, kamu ngapain sih dari tadi?" Kasamatsu kepo.

"Eh? Oh, aku sedang _chatting_ dengan teman," jawabnya dengan wajah bahagia. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong…"

"Kenapa?" Kise memajukan badannya, penasaran.

"Lebih enak mana, beras lokal atau beras impor?"

Sepuluh pasang mata saling berpandangan. Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat _random_.

"Yaa, tergantung berasnya dari mana dulu, walaupun aku lebih suka beras lokal, sih," jawab Kobori.

"EMANGNYA KENAPA?" Hayakawa ikut berbicara dengan volume yang terlalu keras.

"Nggak apa sih, tapi jelas lebih enak nasi, memangnya _senpai_ mau makan beras?"

Hening.

Kobori membuang muka, setengah mati menahan tawa. _Kamu lucu banget sih_ , begitu pikirnya.

Kise menatap seniornya dengan pandangan kosong. _Tuhan, kenapa Engkau pertemukan Nakamura-senpai dengan Izuki-senpai?_

Moriyama memandang Nakamura tak percaya. _Be-berarti dari tadi dia sms-an sama Izuki, dong?! Gak adil!_

Hayakawa bengong. _Maksudnya apaan sih aku gak ngerti deh_.

Kasamatsu menghela napas panjang, sudah pasrah. _Nanti biar kukasih tau jangan sering-sering bikin plesetan gitu ah, kasihan kalau nanti fansnya kabur semua._

Untuk saat ini, mereka tidak akan bilang apa-apa, karena ekspresi bangga di wajah Nakamura terlalu berharga untuk dihapuskan.

.

.

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _lagu kise kise fall in love itu maksudnya lagu openingnya ouran highschool host club, yang kalimat pertamanya kiss kiss fall in love. plesetan kagami tega dan seirin berjalannya waktu saya minjem dari giringnijimura di tumblr (alias dogol brothers di ffn). kise kise fall in love itu saya inget pernah baca di tumblr tapi lupa dari mana, dan soal beras saya nemu di situs random. karena nggabisa lelucon akhirnya saya ambil dari sana-sini :") eh btw temen yang tinggal di sebelah rumah nakamura itu maksudnya hanamiya loh. headcanon saya itu hehehe.  
_

 _makasih udah mampir! :')_


End file.
